Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, network devices, tablets, and cellular phones, have receivers to receive signals. Conventional techniques are available to measure the signals received in the receivers and then generate a graph based on the measurement. The graph may show waveforms (e.g., an eye scan) of the signals over a particular time interval. Such a graph may assist in the analysis to evaluate the quality of the signals. Based on the analysis, adjustments may be made to receiver in order to improve the operations of the receivers. As described in more detail below, in some conventional techniques, components for measuring signals in such receivers may consume a relatively higher power, occupy a larger device area, and increase cost.